Foxface's Story
by CryptoGirl99
Summary: Foxface has sisters. And they were reaped for the 74th hunger games...
1. Prologue

My sisters…my father…..gone. Years earlier, there was trouble in the district. Those who signed up for tesserae did not receive it, but they did have their names in the reaping pool multiple times. Peacekeepers were violent. Workers were not given what they deserved, so they went on strike and the businesses they worked for came into terrible condition, schools were closed, and many children had to get the hard, backbreaking jobs that adults refused to have. These children were the only ones keeping their families alive. Many children became injured doing their jobs, including myself. Nothing was right. Nearly everyone wanted to escape it, and about half of those people actually tried to run away.

My father and sisters were a part of that group.

It was his idea to run away. It was his idea to bring Maureen and Vera. It was his idea to leave my mother and I at home.

My father decided to escape right in the middle of the horrors, after one of Emilia's friends was beaten by the Peacekeepers. He wanted to move the whole family, but mother was firm in her beliefs that things would get better. She said leaving wasn't worth it when things may get better. And so, my father left his beloved wife after commanding me to take care of her. I promised I would, and then made him promise to take care of my sisters. He agreed, and I have kept my promise.

But he did not keep his.

Three days after the daring escape, Mother and I received news that they had been found by Peacekeepers. Father was killed on the spot, but my sisters were taken to separate districts. I suppose the Peace keepers assumed they would perish on their own, and for all I know, they have. Yet, sometimes I still wonder if they are out there….


	2. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

Today is the day we fear. Reaping Day. Two of us will be taken, most likely never to be seen again. I can't be one of those to go. I can't. Mother could hardly stand it when she found out Father was dead. If I die, she could die.

We currently are doing alright. She has a nice job at one of the power houses and I have managed to be the Invisible Girl at school the way I like it. I did sign up for some tessarae, but not a lot like the poor families must. Now, if I can just avoid being reaped, everything should continue to be alright.

We begin the trudge towards the Justice Building. On the way, I begin to wonder about what no one should ever wonder on Reaping Day.

_What will happen if I am reaped?_

My mother may become depressed again. She couldn't take it. Not again. Last time, she was so upset she couldn't work, she wouldn't leave the house, she would just sit and stare into the empty space. Having her last known family member taken away from her… it would kill her.

I brush back a piece of my hair and wish I could brush away my horrible thoughts as easily. Yet still, at every Reaping it haunts me. We have reached the Justice Building. District 5s escort, Vendella Shine is standing cheerfully on the stage behind the microphone. Her long, blood-red hair looks too perfect to be real. Her dress is horribly tight. It seems as if someone would have to cut it down the middle to get it off of her. Vendella steps forward and smiles proudly. She heads towards the glass bowl holding all the girls names. "Ladies first!" she trills as she reaches her hand into the dreaded bowl. She claws around it before finally selecting one. She pulls it out and announces the name:

"Malaya Ebony"

It is me. I have been reaped. The impossible has happened. It couldn't get worst than this. I tuck my red hair behind my ears. Then steadily walk forward. I refuse to be one of the "weak" tributes that shows emotion when they are reaped. Vendella asks for volunteers, but it is unnecessary. No one wants to be reaped, even if they know my story, even if they know both my mother and I will die because of this, nobody is willing to die to save us.

Vendella gives me a big smile, then goes to the ball that holds the boys names. This time, she pulls out the paper on top. "Argon Davidson" she calls out into the crowd. I know who Argon is. He is a year above me in school. He is strong. He could kill me if he wanted to. Of course, he would have to catch me, and I will be sure to make that a challenge for him. He also shows no emotion as he walks to the stage, and then shakes my hand. Vendella asks for applause, and most people comply. I see my mother in the back, staring at me. She looks as if all the life has been drained out of her.

_I must win this. I must come home to her._

**Was that ok? Review!**


	3. The Train

Only one person comes to see me before I begin my train ride to the Capitol. I know that people barely know me but still, it makes me wonder. Who would possibly want to sponser the sly girl that never talks? Mother comes in sobbing as if all hope has been lost. She embraces me and hugs me tight. It is not comfortable, but I don't care. I hug her back. "Malaya," she says in a barely-audible whisper. "Malaya you can't go!" she collapses sobbing. I kneel beside her."I will win," I promise, "I will come home to you." And I mean it. I will try harder at this than I have ever tried at anything. I must come home. I must be the one that lives. My words seem to comfort her. Normally my mother tries to be so strong. It is strange for me to see her like this. Mother seems to realize this as well. She stops crying and looks at me. "Don't linger at the Blood Bath, don't form an alliance, you can do this on your own. I believe in you," she says in a surprisingly firm and steady voice. "You can do this." It is surprising to hear the advice from her. She's a wonderful parent but she does not help me much. She thinks I can handle things on my own, and in most cases she has been correct.

A Peacekeeper comes in and leads her away. As she exits, I catch her lips forming a small smile. I get a lot from that smile. It says "You can do this" and "I believe in you." She may have said all of this before, but it seems more real in the smile.

Shortly after my mother, I am lead from the room as well. The Peacekeeper leads me to Vendella and Argon. His eyes are red, as if he has been crying yet Argon still refuses to show emotion. "Follow me," Vendella chirps. We comply and are soon boarding the nicest place I have ever been. The train has a light carpeted floor, tan-colored walls, tables made of the nicest wood District 7 has to offer, leather couches, beautiful crystal chandeliers, and even a TV in the corner. Our mentors, Alala Spark, and Rhodes Clip approach us. The examine us, trying to see if District 5 may actually have a victor this year. My mentor, Alala, shrugs and comments "Not bad. I suppose it could be worse." Rhodes looks somewhat pleased with Argon. Just when he looks like he is about to speak, Vendella interrupts. "Well?" she exclaims, "We need to go watch the Reapings! We need to see the other tributes as well!" She rushes us all into a room with a television that covers almost half of the wall. Everyone finds a seat on the leather couches and the Reapings begin.

Most districts produce the same types of tributes that they do every year. Glamorous from one, tough from two, pathetic from three, and so on. Soon, I am watching myself being reaped. I look nervous, but steady, and somewhat sly as I make my way towards the stage. The Reapings continue with the average, boring tributes.

Then we saw the District 8 tributes.

_Vera Ebony_

_My sister and I have been reaped_

I gasp and everyone turns to stare at me but I don't care. My sister is alive, but soon she will be killed for the pleasure of the Capitol. It can't get worse than this. Joining Vera is a thin, tall boy. He looks like he could make it through day one, but a career could easily end his life.

I excuse myself and briskly walk to the next car. I splash some water on my face and adjust my hair to hide my red, puffy eyes. I take a deep breath and return to the others. I have missed the District 9s girl being reaped. I examine her standing next to the district escort. She is one of the shorter tributes with thin, red hair….big brown eyes….fair skin…..she…it can't be."What 's the girl's name?" I ask in a shaky voice. Vendella answers. "Oh, it's Maureen -something –or –other. She's pretty little. I think you could take her, don't you?" I hear a loud sobbing noise. Then I realize it is me.

_Oh, things can get worse, in fact, they just did._

_All three of us have been reaped._

Impossible.

This is it. This will be the death of me. Knowing that my sisters are alive and that at least two of us will die within a few weeks….It is too much. It will kill me. And Mother. Just knowing that she is seeing this is horrible. Us being reaped is awful for me but it must be so much worse for Mother. Now I truly know that nothing good will ever come of these games. Especially for our family. If I live, I will go home to Mother, knowing I did not protect my sisters. If they go home, Mother will be alone and they will have to live with that same guilt.

Oh how Fate must be laughing at me now. I didn't think things could get worse when my sisters and father left. Then, I thought it couldn't get worse when I was reaped. Then _both of my long lost sisters _were reaped. And now we have to fight to the death and watch each other die.

I don't think I want to win these games.

**Reviews make me happy! More reviews = faster updates. Thanks **


End file.
